Liberators
]] The "Liberators" ( Ribereitā) are a series of cards that include "Liberator" in its card name exclusive of the Gold Paladin clan. They were first introduced in Trial Deck 8: Liberator of the Sanctuary. The Liberators feature re-imaginings of classic Royal Paladin units, such as Blaster Blade and King of Knights, Alfred. Background Who are the Liberators? The general term for those who had been chosen from the Second Regular Army of the United Sanctuary "Gold Paladin", entrusted with the mission to protect the nation and planet by His Majesty, the King of Knights himself. They were given the title of "Liberator", which carries the meaning of liberating everything from the clutches of evil. Those who bore the title were also referred to as the Guide into this new era. While it is mostly consists of young warriors from the "Gold Paladin", there are also some veteran warriors from the "Royal Paladin" who were appointed to bear the title. Related Background Who are the Blaze Paladin? ( Bureizu Paradin) The true identities of those who manipulate the bluish flame are the warriors of "Blaze Paladin". They were said to be the mightiest knightly order in the past, but their names were erased from the history for a certain reason. Since the world was on the brink of being distorted severely due to the disappearance of "Blaster Blade", "Zenon" the sage took a drastic measure. That is, to summon the substitute of the Light so that the distortion is reduced to the minimum. ---- The Lost Power of Bluish Flame. The bluish flame utilized by the "Blaze Paladins" is not actually fire. The flame-like phenomenon is actually the manifestation of inner mana exerted forcibly by the power of armaments. The armament, once praised as the invention of the century, had been produced massively. However, the production was stopped since many villains made use of the armament, which provided excessively mighty power easily. Under the order from the King, all records related to the manufacturing of the armament were erased to prevent the armament from being misused in the future. Simultaneously, the name of "Blaze Paladin", who had accomplished outstanding achievements that could galvanize the wold, was buried under the darkness of history. List of "Liberator" Cards Grade 0 *Angelic Liberator *Armed Liberator, Gwydion (Draw) *Catchgal Liberator (Stand) *Coronagal Liberator *Daybreak Liberator, Muron (Stand) *Elixir Liberator (Heal) *Fire Passion Liberator, Guido *Flogal Liberator (Stand) *Fortune Liberator (Stand) *Genius Liberator, Woltimer *Naapgal Liberator (Heal) *Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter *Liberator, Ground Crack (Stand) *Liberator, Lucky Charmy (Draw) *Liberator of Ambition, Asus (Critical) *Liberator of Holy Tree, Elkia (Heal) *Liberator of Hope, Epona (Critical) *Steel Edge Liberator, Aruira (Critical) *Strike Liberator (Critical) *Wingal Liberator *Wise Liberator, Yuron (Stand) *Yearning Liberator, Arum Grade 1 *Barcgal Liberator *Boardgal Liberator *Cheekgal Liberator *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois *Future Liberator, Llew *Halo Liberator, Mark *Liberator, Bright Bicorn *Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion *Liberator, Holy Acolyte *Liberator of Quiet, Cador *Little Liberator, Marron *May Rain Liberator, Bruno *Opposing Liberator, Polyus *Physical Force Liberator, Zorron *Pleasing Liberator, Lud *Pomerugal Liberator *Sharp Point Liberator, Gold Lancer *Shine Formation Liberator, Eldol *Starry Skies Liberator, Guinevere *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia *White Rainbow Liberator, Balan Grade 2 *Blaster Blade Liberator *Blue Skies Liberator, Hengist *Dolgal Liberator *Evening Rain Liberator, Trahern *History Liberator, Merron *Hantgal Liberator *Invitation Liberator, Heli *Liberator, Bagpipe Angel *Liberator, Holy Wizard *Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter *Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter *Liberator of Destiny, Aglovale *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos *Liberator of Preparation, Caradox *Liberator of Royalty, Phallon *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad *Oath Liberator, Aglovale *Overcast Liberator, Geraint *Nailgal Liberator *Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin *Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet *Unbending Liberator, Keredic *Zoigal Liberator Grade 3 *Autumn Rain Liberator, Coil *Awakening Liberator, Freed *Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival *Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core *Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare *Fervor Liberator, Cadven *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau *Imposing Liberator, Danner *Liberator, Blue Flame Dragon *Liberator, Burning Blow *Liberator, Feather Lion *Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred *Liberator of Tracks, Asclepius *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion *Quilt Spear Liberator, Marius *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis *Treasure Liberator, Calogrenant *Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore Category:Archetype Category:Liberator